FireWhiskey Lullaby
by salene
Summary: Severus came home from the war only to find Hermione in bed with Harry...
1. Authors note

Fire-Whiskey Lullaby

Written by: Amber W.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter items/people used in the story, nor do I claim to. I did not write Whiskey Lullaby nor do I claim to. It is sung by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss.

A/N: I strongly suggest listening to Whiskey Lullaby before or while your read this story. You can find the song by going to and clicking on P (for Brad Paisley) and choosing the uncut directors version and watching the video. Otherwise, you'll be lost through this whole story.


	2. Through love and war

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night...**

Home and Hermione. Those were the only things on his Severus Snape's mind as he walked up the path to the main doors of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry beating and impatient to be home. He'd been gone almost a full year now...all for that damn war. Sure, it was a good cause and all, but it forced him to leave the one woman he'd ever truly loved.

He had taught Hermione her entire Hogwarts career, yet he'd never truly realized just how beautiful she'd been getting over the years. It was at the feast celebrating the end of exams when he'd decided to tell her. He was a little surprised when her reply was a smile and a kiss. Their relationship had started that very same day. She went to college as she planned, apparating back and forth to and from Severus and her chambers every day.

Soon they came to love one another as you couldn't imagine. Their love was as strong as anything, and they'd vowed nothing was going to change that. Then the war started. Voldamort had, of course, risen to full power as was strong than ever. Women were not allowed to fight, probably because if the wizarding world were to die down, they would be the ones to bring it back up again. For the men, the only way they could get out of fighting, was to be sent back injured from fighting. Harry had beaten Voldamort (with the help of Dumbledore), and Severus had been caught spying. Several deatheathers had beaten him down to next to nothing and left him to die. However, the thought of Hermione had kept him alive.

Hermione had started drinking Fire-Whiskey daily to help ease the hurt of losing Severus. On that particular night she'd been drinking with Harry. They'd both had too much to drink and thus, led to other things. She didn't quite remember how, but she'd wound up in bed with Harry.

It was on that same day that Severus had finally made it home. The chamber living room was empty, as was the bathroom. He had heard laughter from the bedroom chamber and a smile lit his entire face. The door was open slightly; he could see a bra lying on the floor right next to it. He opened the door further, only to find Hermione Straddling Harry on their bed. Severus had run out of their chamber as fast as he could, taking the fire-whiskey as he did. Drinking pretty much became an every-day thing for him over the next few months. It was when he was drunk that he'd decided to kill himself...

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**


	3. The end?

Everyone blamed Hermione for it. They all knew what she had done and they knew it was he fault for breaking his heart...

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night...**

Hermione started drinking more and more every time she thought of Severus. Often she would take two bottles of fire-whiskey to his grave. One she would dump over the grave, the other she would drink herself, hoping to forget him for at least a minute. It did not work, not even for a minute. This was the reason Hermione decided it was time to join her love in death...

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

For those who stayed longer at the funeral had seen the two reunited in death.... the others would never know. Funny how drinking and death was what brought these two lovers together again...


End file.
